


Tell Me What's Wrong

by Hiddenhikari



Category: The Chronicles Of Vladimir Tod - Heather Brewer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddenhikari/pseuds/Hiddenhikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vlad convinces Henry to go to the Halloween party with him and Meredith, but Henry isn't having a very good time. Is he jealous?</p><p>*old story*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me What's Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> This is old
> 
> This story takes place during book 3, when Vlad is trying to convince Henry to come to the Halloween party.

"Come on, Henry, why not? We go every year!" Vlad begged his friend, he had been pleading with him for at least ten minutes to go to the Halloween party with him and Meredith.

Henry shook his head, "I'm getting too old for that kind of stuff, Vlad."

"We're the same age."

"Exactly, you're getting too old too."

Vlad sighed; he didn't think he would get through to his friend by the time Meredith arrived. "Please, just come for ten minutes, if it's fun then stay, if it bombs then we'll both leave. You don't even have to dress up."

"We'll leave…without Meredith?"

Vlad knitted his eyebrows together, questioningly. "Of course." Was that why he really didn't want to go? Meredith?

"Fine. Ten minutes, but don't think it's your fault if we have leave." Henry said leaving the kitchen to find his jacket.

The doorbell rang and as Vlad went to let Meredith in he couldn't help but think of how weird Henry was acting.

\---At the Party---

At the party, Henry looked around and sighed. Vlad and Meredith were flirting, well, Meredith was flirting and Vlad was stuttering his way through answers and blushing like crazy.

Henry felt like barfing.

Sure there were a thousand girls in this party that he could date at any given point in time. But the only person he liked already had a special somebody.

"Vlad, I'm leaving." Henry said, turning toward the exit, "Don't worry…you don't have to come."

"Hold on just a minute, 'kay?" Vlad told Meredith as he walked over to Henry, "Why? The party's great."

"Sure…but I'm just not feeling up to it, okay?" Henry answered, not being able to look Vlad in the eyes as he lied through his teeth.

"Come on, tell me what's wrong. Why don't you  _really_  want to be here?" Vlad asked, ever persistent.

"Well…it's just that…seeing…" Henry stopped talking as he could  _feel_  the blush spread across his face, "Never mind…it's nothing." Henry started to turn but Vlad grabbed his arm.

"It's not 'nothing'. Tell me."

"Not here, Vlad."

"In…private?" Vlad hadn't been told something so important by Henry in a really long time, maybe even never.

Henry nodded and started outside again.

Vlad told Meredith he would be right back and followed after his best friend.

Vlad and Henry sat across from each other out side, on the back porch. "So…what is it?" Vlad pressed on again.

Henry took a deep breath, "Seeing…you and Meredith like that…it just makes me feel…really jealous…" Henry blushed again and looked down at his hands fumbling around in his lap.

"I know; she's great, right?" Vlad asked, smiling.

"Not what I meant…I mean…I'm jealous…of her…being with you…" Henry's face was now completely red.

Vlad's eyes grew huge. No wonder Henry didn't want Meredith to leave with them…

"Henry…"

"No…don't say anything…just go have fun…I'm gonna go home now, and if you don't mind," Henry said standing, "please forget what I said." Henry started down the stairs, slowly.

"But…wait!" Vlad jumped up and, using his vampire speed, ran in front of Henry to stop him. "I like you, too."

Henry started to make a comment but Vlad stopped him by pressing his lips against the other boy's.

"I don't just like you, Henry, I love you. I've loved you since Jr. High…I love you." Vlad spewed out, blushing like a madman.

Henry's mouth hung agape. Was this really happening? He pinched his arm to make sure this wasn't the best dream of his life.

But this dream was reality. And if this was reality, Henry never wanted to sleep again. If this was reality, he never wanted to miss a beat of it, now that he had someone he could truly care about. Not like those girls he dated on and off. A true person to love and care for…

Vladimir Tod. "I love you, too." Henry said, crashing their lips together again.


End file.
